It's Called Water Bending
by the-x-love-x-of-x-your-x-life
Summary: this story is undergoing revision is that even a word?
1. Womanizing for Dummies

**It's Called Water Bending**

**By**:

The-x-love-x-of-x-your-x-life

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Summary**:

Through an unfortunate event Katara is captured and taken prisoner by Prince Zuko. The firebender hopes that through this he can catch the Avatar, learn how to waterbend...and make Katara love him?

**Somewhere on the outskirts of the Fire Nation...**

"Time to hit the sack guys."

"Yeah it is getting kind of late," Aang admitted to his crush Katara.

"I'm tired," Sokka said and laid down on his pallet.

As Katara laid her head down on her sleeping bag she said, "Goodnight Aang, goodnight Sokka. See you in the morning."

**br>**

**br>**

**Chapter 1:** **Womanizing for Dummies**

br>

br>

"The fire nation is attacking," Katara screamed a little too late as a whip of flame almost slashed across her face. The waterbender cried out in pain as the fire stung on her cheek and made a purple bruise on the tan skin. Despite the great sudden waves of heat from the small army of firebenders Katara threw back even more powerful waves of ice cold ocean water. Aang cried out.

"Katara leave them! Appa is ready!"

Aang threw a gust of air at the pursuers and hopped onto his giant flying bison. He made an impatient yet worried gesture at the older bender and whispered the magical words that got the usually lazy Appa going.

"Yip! Yip!"

Katara leaped onto the huge bison and felt the relief she always felt when escaping the fire nation's attacks. Then that's when she saw him.

He ran up to the hill on which the annoying creature ascended and held up a necklace. A thin piece of leather with a precious sapphire attached that had the water nations symbol was in Prince Zuko's calloused hands. Katara gasped.

"I have something you want waterbender."

The firebender's tone was almost teasing. He stood on the hill waving the necklace in his hand as Appa soared higher and higher. Katara pinched her thick lips together as Prince Zuko got tinier and tinier.

"I won't let him go! I'll get back what is rightfully mine!"

With that Katara jumped off of Appa and used the water to propel her forward safely straight into Prince Zuko's retinue. She used her waterbending skills to land onto the hill and blast each fire nation solider in the face with water. She could get her necklace back, she would! It was 4 years after Katara had found Aang and now she had more power than she did when starting out as a waterbender. The 18 year old girl ran right for the royal firebender and collected a ball of water into her right hand.

Prince Zuko stared at the incoming waterbender and couldn't help but to smile at the girl's foolishness. When will the stubborn girl realize that even though she was a powerful bender, he still would be stronger and better than her always. When Katara reached Zuko he grabbed her right wrist and flashed a hot flame of fire in her face...

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

"No!" Aang cried when he saw how Prince Zuko mercilessly attacked Katara. The female waterbender was now on the ground unmoving and Sokka cried out in rage.

"You bastard," the 19 year old man cried as Appa flew higher and higher until the ground was nothing but a tiny spot. The monkey Momo climbed on Aang's shoulder trying to comfort the Avatar.

"We can't go back," Sokka regrettably cried.

"We have too!"

"Katara made me promise that if anything happened to her or me that we would seek your safety before our own! We can't go back, not now or they will kill us!"

"I don't care if they kill me or not!"

"Aang, you are the Avatar! We cannot risk you to the fire nation."

The Avatar knew his friend was right but he could help feel a deep pang of guilt and pain at their betrayal to Katara...hell they didn't even know if she was still alive...

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

Prince Zuko looked down at the moving pile of ash that was the hurt waterbender with a annoyed glance. His uncle, Iroh, walked slowly up next to him.

"What can I do with that? I wanted the Avatar to act, not the foolish waterbender. She is useless to me, kill her."

Uncle Iroh held up a old wrinkled hand signaling the solders to halt. He turned to his nephew.

"For someone related to me, you sure don't have my smarts...or my good looks."

Zuko ignored the last part of the comment and raised an eyebrow at the first part of his Uncle's babble.

"What can I do with her?"

"Well my dear nephew. One you can hold her hostage so the Avatar will have to come back to recuse her. Two you can break her through investigation for the Avatar's secrets. And third, you can probably make her teach you waterbending if you crack her hard enough."

"Waterbending? Why would I want to know that useless skill?"

"So maybe you can have another skill to fight the Avatar with."

"True. Men collect her and take her to my home on the border of the Fire nation."

Two soldiers came over to collect the weakened Katara and received a surprise.

"Holy shit! My fucking eyes!"

"Ah! My nose I can-can't breathe!"

The two soldiers fell to the ground withering about like worms on a hot sunny day on a sidewalk. Katara stood up and blasted the two soldiers next to Prince Zuko. Water flowed down the girl's slender form and she attacked.

"Give. Me. My. Necklace!"

Zuko narrowly avoided getting hit in the face. He grabbed both of the waterbender's hands and flipped them around so he had both hands behind her back. Fire flowed through all of Katara's veins and she fell to the ground unconscious. Passed out and not harmful the soldiers hesitantly took Katara away to Prince Zuko's home.

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

The brunette didn't feel the need to ask "Where am i?" when she awoke because her answer was staring directly at her from across the room. The "dungeon" Katara was placed in was really a small lavish guest room in Prince Zuko's small yet comfortable house. The walls where a deep navy blue and the carpet was a creamy white color. The bed which Katara was on was decorated with baby blue silk sheets and pillows. Katara gazed around the room adoringly. Then she noticed the fire prince and the object he had yet again teasingly in his hand.

"Give me the necklace," Katara cried and jumped out of the bed.

"It was this stupid necklace that got you into so much trouble three days ago," the prince said standing up from the dark golden chair in the corner of the room.

Katara was suddenly struck by a wave of intimidation. Zuko had towered at least 8 inches over her!

"Please just give me back the necklace."

"Why should I?" The prince spat out even though he was enjoying the waterbender's pleas greatly.

"It was mine! Never yours! It belonged to my mother who your evil nation attacked and murdered! First your people murder my mother then rob me of her belongings. The fire nation is no better than barbarians!"

The room was silent before it happened, like the clam before a storm. Then it hit, or should I say _he _hit?

"Ow!"

Zuko had never smacked anyone physically in his life, especially a woman. But this, waterbender, had awakened a rage the firebender had not known was in him. The female fell to the ground surprised and Zuko immediately pounced still angry.

"How dare you speak of my country so? I shall kill you woman!"

The prince sat on Katara and grabbed a fist full of long silky brown hair. Katara fought and tried to punch the prince in his face but it was useless.

"Zuko!"

The firebender fell off of the young waterbender when his Uncle Iroh stood menacingly in the doorway of the room. He looked shocked and appalled at his nephew's behavior.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Never in your my or your father's life had we ever hit a woman!"

"But Uncle she disrespected our country—,"

"As would most raging women who don't know where they are and are afraid for their future. Women often say such hurtful words yet you do not go around hitting them as punishment!"

"I can't believe this," Zuko raged as he yanked himself off of Katara, "I get in trouble but she doesn't? What kind of prison is this?"

"Katara here is our guest not our prisoner," the uncle said before turning on his heel and walking off.

The firebender looked at the waterbender with burning eyes full of rage before he too turned and left.

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

"Uncle what was that about?" Zuko yelled as he walked at a fast pace down the dark ruby red halls of his own house.

"Jeez Zuko you really don't know women."

"What does that mean," the prince shouted as his uncle and he walked into the garden and was instantly surrounded in red bright colorful flowers.

"The girl doesn't feel safe here, maybe if she felt some safety and protection she might slip up and tell you something of the Avatar but hurting her and abusing her mentally is not going to make her talk. She's just one of those women. I want you to apologize to her."

"What?"

"Here give her this," uncle said and plucked a beautiful red rose from the garden vine and handed it to Zuko.

"What the hell do I do with this?"

"I said give it to her and apologize!"

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

'_Wow. Uncle can be scary sometimes._' Prince Zuko thought to himself as he entered the room in which Katara was kept. The young woman was sitting there on the bed staring outside of a small square shaped window sorrowfully thinking of Aang and Sokka.

"Waterbender," Zuko said hesitantly.

Katara turned to him.

"They said I'm not allowed to do anything unless you accompany me to the place where I wish to go."

"Well..."

"Some guest I am."

God what was her name? For all the riches in the world—no! For the Avatar he could not remember her name! Then he remembered it.

"Katara you are a guest but you are a prisoner too despite what my uncle says. I am here to apologize for my rude behavior earlier. We can go where you wish."

Zuko bowed to hide his massive frown. He hated this woman, he hated apologizing, he hated acting all nice, and he hated acting like a servant!

"I wanted to go to the baths to wash up."

The firebender flushed red at the girl's bluntness until he saw that she too was blushing and embarrassed.

"Uh...Yes of course. Oh and this is for you, I plucked it on my way back to you."

"That was nice of you...Prince Zuko," the waterbender accepted the rose suspiciously.

"Call. Me. Zuko." The prince gritted through his teeth when he turned around to take Katara to the bath.

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

"Do you think Katara is still alive Sokka," Aang asked once the sun fell and the moon rose high above the horizon.

"Yeah I do, she's strong. Almost as strong as you are. Much stronger than me."

"And what if she is alive?"

"The fire nation will probably use her as a hostage," Sokka replied matter-of-factly.

"And will we rescue her?"

"Aang..."

"Yes Sokka?"

"Go to sleep."

"Okay Sokka, I was just..."

But Aang's need of comfort was ignored by Sokka's loud and long snores. Earlier in the day the water warrior said they would deal with the problem of Katara in the morning. He had been saying that every night so far. Yet Aang heard Sokka crying in the bushes used as latrines. The Avatar was worried. Her didn't feel Katara die so she must have been taken away as a prisoner to the evil Prince Zuko.

As Aang stared off far into the night restless, he wondered of the awful things the fire prince was doing to the waterbender he loved...

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

**..hellopaco..**

Despite herself she laughed, she actually laughed! Katara mentally kicked herself as Zuko accompanied her back to her rooms. On the way he had made a joke about his uncle and Katara just happened to laugh.

Zuko allowed himself to play the role of prince charming like all of the other young men his age did. But it did not mean he liked it one bit.

"Hey Katara," the prince finally said as the moonlight showered them both with amazing white light.

"Yes Prince... I meant uh Zuko."

"I will give you back your necklace for it is not rightfully mine."

"Really," Katara cried out and impulsively hugged the firebender.

"Only on one condition." the prince led Katara into her room.

"Yes?"

"That you teach me that stupid skill of bending water."

The room went deathly quiet and Zuko mentally swore.

"GET OUT!"

Water hit the firebender's pale face as Zuko was hurled out of Katara's room. The girl stood angrily at the door with her hands in fist.

"But," Zuko said weakly.

"No buts you asshole! Get out of my sight!"

As Zuko got up Katara placed her hand on the door handle and said, "It's called water bending." and slammed the door shut...

**br>**

**br>**

**Fin...**

**Review please! **


	2. Accidental Arrangement

**It's Called Water Bending**

**By**:

The-x-love-x-of-x-your-x-life

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Summary**:

Through an unfortunate event Katara is captured and taken prisoner by Prince Zuko. The firebender hopes that through this he can catch the Avatar, learn how to waterbend...and make Katara love him?

**Important Note**:

I neglected to mention It's Called Water Bending is an AU (Alternate Universe) story. A reviewer brought up some every smart facts. I saw the WHOLE first season of the Avatar and missed like the whole second season. I do know that Prince Zuko is banished from the fire nation that's why his house is on the border of the fire nation. Since this is an alternate universe I am only allowing royalty to be able to learn more than one element power if they are like really special. Not a lot of people in the story have the power or strength to learn more than one element. So it is really rare for someone to know two skills so the Avatar is still special in my story. This is the question I have for the reader: What if a firebender married a waterbender? Would the child be a waterbender or a firebender or what? I'm sorry I am being so confusing but yeah **it's an AU story so just enjoy it.**

** br>  
br>**

**Chapter 2: Accidental Arrangement**

** br>**

** br>**

"I am so stupid," Katara cried out on her lovely blue bed on the fifth night since Zuko captured her. The evil fire prince had tricked her! He made her guard go down and then tried to get her waterbending secrets.

'_But wait_,' Katara thought, '_Not a lot of people can learn how to do one type of bending much less two. Is Prince Zuko one of those special benders_?'

"Miss Katara," the man named Iroh said. Katara turned her face to the guest door and saw the frail old man standing there.

'_I can escape_,' the young waterbender thought to herself, '_I remember Aang telling me how Zuko's sister hurt Iroh, he must be still healing from injuries from 3 years ago!_'

Katara frowned visibly. She liked the old firebender much more than she liked his young nephew. The old man often kept her company during the five days of her capture. Now the girl felt guilty for what she was about to do but she had to get back to Aang and her brother.

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

Iroh was prepared for when the waterbender got up serenely from her bed and walked over to him. She was wearing a brown tunic that matched her skin complexion perfectly and bright blue leggings. Katara smiled sadly at him and lifted up her hand. Then out of nowhere the old man felt sick. It felt like the water in his body was slowly leaving him. He gasped for water and fell over unconscious.

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

Katara checked Iroh's pulse with her fingers and sighed with relief once she realized he was still alive. She hated using that waterbending skill because it was usually a killing move. With the old firebender down Katara made her way to the garden which she was sure would be the easiest way out since it was the one place hardly guarded.

The first guard was sitting down on a white stone next to the garden door. He looked up surprised when Katara walked out. She immediately used the water she took out of Iroh's body to blind the guard. Two guards came running up to the spot in the garden. She used her water whip to knock them both out and walked into the main part of the garden. There was another guard there too. She used her water whip to choke him into an unconscious state. From out of nowhere a hand grabbed her by the throat. Katara flipped the attacker over on his back and used a water ball of energy to slam into his chest. The man was knocked out. Taking out the five guards stationed in the garden the waterbender made her way to the vine-covered gates of the house and prepared to climb.

"Waterbender!"

"Prince Zuko," Katara pressed her teeth together. She might not have a chance against the firebender.

A rope of flame surrounded her and suddenly the girl was thrown onto the other side of the garden into a bush of white roses. Katara got up and used a water shield just in time to avoid the prince's next fire attack. Katara jumped on Zuko and started to fight him physically. The prince flipped the girl over and hit her on her sides. The waterbender cried and then kicked the firebender where it hurts.

"Crap..."

Zuko fell over and moaned in pain. Katara got up and then tried to water kick him. The fire prince grabbed her foot and twirled her over and sent her crashing to the ground and once again climbed on top of her. He pinned her hands to the ground with his hands and leaned over her tiredly.

"Stop it! You can't escape."

"I have to leave!"

"Well your not going to."

"I hate you!"

"I'm use to people hating me."

The fire prince smirked. Katara cried out when the prince stood up and flipped the waterbender over on his shoulder.

"Let me go!"

The waterbender yelled in frustration. She was too tired to attack him or defend herself.

'_I am so weak_,' the girl complained to herself.

Suddenly Zuko dropped Katara and ran off. Katara looked up and saw the prince tending worriedly to his uncle. He turned viciously to her.

"You!"

Katara scrambled up and started to run.

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

The waterbender ran into the hot springs with the firebender in hot pursuit. Zuko finally caught up and grabbed a thick lock of the girl's brown hair. He yanked her back and turned her over and slapped her.

"What did you do to my uncle?"

Katara turned her face to the side and spit on the prince's face. The fire prince growled and pushed the girl into the hot springs.

"Ow! It burns!"

The hot springs water was over 100 degrees hot and got hotter as Zuko stepped in. Katara screeched as the water scorched her skin. She was pulled up by the collar by the prince. Suddenly she felt herself slipping out of her shirt and screamed horrified. She clung to the prince and caused him to fall over astonished. Then it happened. The water immediately rose with such heat that the hot springs itself imploded and the water fell everywhere like rain.

Zuko pulled his lips slowly away from Katara's and stared at her blankly. The waterbender did the same. Her first kiss and it was with the enemy! Both the waterbender and the firebender's chest were pressed hard together but neither bothered to pull back. Both bender's were soaking wet from the hot falling water but they still didn't move.

"Was the kiss that good," asked a female firebender guard who just walked into the springs. The prince gave her an icy glare and finally pulled away from the shocked Katara. The guard was about to say something else when she noticed who the other girl was.

"The_ prisoner _sir?"

"It was an accident."

"Didn't seem like an accident to me sir." The guard snickered and walked away. Prince Zuko frowned, probably went off to start some rumors.

Katara coughed and sat up. She couldn't stand up so she just sat there as the hot springs water rained on her. Zuko walked over to her. The brunette coughed and turned her head away from Zuko when he bent down and stared at her. The girl's dark cheeks where flushed, her wide icy blue eyes avoided Zuko's golden ones. The prince studied the waterbender a little bit longer before he stopped staring disgusted with himself.

'_Oh my fire god, you can see almost every curve on her body with that water soaking everything_,' Zuko thought frowning.

"You...," the girl whispered looking up at Zuko.

"What is it Katara?"

"Nothing," she said touching her full perfect lips.

Zuko shook his head wildly to rid himself of his thoughts but despite his head shaking they stayed. Katara got up on her shaky legs and would have fallen if the firebending prince did not catch her. He picked her up bridal style and proceeded to head to her room.

"Let me go I can walk."

"Didn't look that way to me," Zuko said as he felt Katara rest her head on his shoulder. The girl's eyes fluttered and she released a yawn. The prince too felt himself yawning and staggering with need of sleep. He was so tired, the fight had took a lot out of him. He felt he was going to drop dead by the time he reached Katara's room. Some guard must have found Uncle Iroh because the prince's uncle was not there.

The waterbender was already asleep in his arms by the time he set her on the lavish blue bed. Zuko inhaled the girl's vanilla scent and felt himself smiling, but the prince couldn't stop. The young man felt his eyes flutter and soon he too was lost in his dreams like the waterbender sleeping peacefully under him.

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

"Ah! Get the hell off me you pervert!"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Sure that's why you where collapsed on top of me!"

"No one would want to do anything with you!"

"Shut up," Katara screamed and threw Zuko into the wall with her waterbending skills.

The prince got up, his whole body radiating smoke, and climbed on top of Katara on her bed and grabbed a lock of her hair ready to fight.

"This looks more kinky than sex," a voice said amused.

Prince Zuko nearly fell off of Katara when he saw the man standing at her doorway. Katara looked at the man also and wondered who he was. He had long dark brown hair and was slightly muscular. With wide blue eyes, the waterbender looked from the old man to the young man on top of her and came to a stunning conclusion, this was Zuko's father! This was the man who ordered that the Air Nation be destroyed. This was the man who ordered her tribe to be attacked which caused her mother's death! Katara started to shake with anger.

"The...Fire Lord Ozai?"

Zuko looked down at the trembling girl beneath him and wondered exactly why did his father come outside of the fire nation to visit him. He never did before so why start now? Katara's long brown hair fell from the firebender's hands, he didn't even know he was still holding it.

"Yes girl I am Ozai, ruler of the fire nation."

"Why are you here Master," Zuko gritted the words through his teeth.

"Ah Zuko you still know your place, after all these years, good boy."

The fire prince flared up. His skin was tainted with red and his eyes narrowed more if that was even possible. Katara tried to sit up but was stopped when Zuko's hot hand pressed her firmly to the bed. She winced but did not try to get up again.

"I asked why are you here?"

"Oh yes of course. Well I heard that my brother Iroh fell deathly ill because he was dehydrated. I wonder how that happened," the fire lord turned his golden eyes on the sweating girl under his son, "And I have heard some new rumors about your...guest."

"Rumors are hardly true father," Zuko said starting to shift his weight on Katara so that he slowly got off of her.

"Well I think the scene I saw and heard earlier was truth enough dear son."

"It wasn't anything like that, it was different!"

"I don't care if it was kinky sex or just the beginning of a fight!"

"But," Zuko said weakly.

"I want you both downstairs in 30 minutes ready for breakfast." With that, the Fire Lord walked out of the room leaving both children stunned.

"He didn't seem so bad," Katara said more to herself than the prince as Zuko fixed his top.

"Don't be fooled, you'll see the real side of him at breakfast."

Zuko stood up and only looked back once to glance at Katara before he left and made his way to his room to get ready for a breakfast he would dread.

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

Katara was silent when the two female servants came in and gave her a bath. They washed her clean and dried her fast. Only when they took out a long red gown did Katara speak five words.

"I am not wearing that."

"Please Miss, you must wear it! You can not come down to face the Fire Lord with a simple tunic and leggings on."

"Well if you can find no better than that I will."

The servants fretted and soon one of them left to go talk to the prince. Zuko came storming in a few minutes later dragging the servant girl in by her wrist. Katara screamed and covered herself so that she at least looked decent. The prince blushed but didn't stop staring.

"You will wear that dress."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

The prince turned to the two servants, "Get out and close the door." They scurried quickly and ran out of the room closing the door. Zuko then turned to Katara and his whole demeanor changed. He turned...soft?

"What other dresses did they import from the North?"

Katara looked up at him surprised and said, "I don't know."

Zuko looked inside Katara's wardrobe and threw stuff out. Red, red, red, and more red. Finally, all the way at the bottom, green, green, yellow, blue! The firebender took out a long blue and black dress made of silk. The dress was beautiful. It was long enough to reach Katara's knees, the top was but two thin strings, and the skirt was poofed with other blue and black material. It looked so modern day 1600s. Zuko threw it at Katara.

"Wear that."

Katara did nothing.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Are you going to watch me dress?"

Zuko blushed and turned around. After a few minutes Katara spoke again.

"I'm ready."

"You look...beautiful," Zuko stuttered after inspecting the waterbender, "but your neck looks a little naked."

Katara blushed but didn't say nothing.

"I am thinking of giving you your necklace back," the prince said, desperate to start some form of conversation.

'_Wait, I'm desperate for conversation_?'

"You told me that a few days ago but refused to give it back after I refused to teach you waterbending." Katara headed to the door.

"But that was all my uncle's plan to get you to teach me waterbending! I just wanted to hold you hostage so I could capture the Avatar."

"Guess your plans are all ruined then since the Ava- I mean Aang isn't going to come for me!" Katara turned to Zuko and the firebender saw she had tears in her eyes that had not yet spilled.

"What do you mean," Zuko asked pulling her aside to a small corner in the hallway.

"Sokka and I decided that if anyone of us was to be killed or captured we will take Aang to the Earth—oh no!"

"To the Earth kingdom," the fire prince questioned with a wide smirk on his face.

"No," Katara lied pushing past Zuko and continued walking down the hall. The prince stopped her by putting something small and tiny around her neck.

"My mom's necklace," she said aloud.

"Told you I was going to give it back."

"Why do you want to learn waterbending? Are you one of those rare people who can learn two types of bending skills," Katara asked hoping to lead Zuko's mind away from Aang and the Earth kingdom.

Haha, yeah right.

"It's true I am one of those rare people who can learn two types of bending. You know the ancient texts say rare benders like I who can learn two skills are destined to help the Avatar restore peace throughout the four kingdoms, but I will be the one to stop him! I will crush him! Tomorrow we will move out to the Earth Kingdom and once I capture the Avatar I will make sure he knows who _helped_ me in his failure."

"Please no!" Katara screamed grabbing on to Zuko's bright red robes. The firebender looked at the waterbender and couldn't believe what he felt...pity? The prince wrenched his arm away from Katara's hands and entered the dining room. Katara, defeated, followed.

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

"Sokka why haven't we reached the fire nation yet? It is only a two day trip! And don't give me that 'I took a shortcut excuse again!' What's going on and where are we?"

Aang finally woke up from his two day nap and blurted out a long series of questions for two hours straight! Sokka, the young water tribe warrior, had little patience and much less patient temper. The young man looked irritatedly at his younger friend yet said nothing.

"Sokka!"

"OK! OK! Shut up! I will tell you."

Then Sokka preceded to inform the Avatar of Katara and his plan to bring him to the Earth nation. Aang immediately jumped up but then sat back down once Appa shifted slightly.

"But Katara isn't dead! I can feel her soul!"

"I know Aang yet she is captured I know it!"

"Like that makes things any better!"

"She can escape the fire prince I know it," the water warrior said hoping.

"I wonder if they are abusing her right now. Keeping her in chains and making her eat horrible food," Aang whispered to himself into the night.

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

It wasn't the food that was horrible it was the conversation that was. Or the lack or conversation should I say.

Katara sat in her dark red/ gold seat tapping her foot impatiently on the marble floor. So far none of them had talked or even tried to. The two firebenders ate their meal in silence and tried not to look at each other. The waterbender had already finished her meal and was on the dangerous verge of yawning.

"Are you bored my dear," Fire Lord Ozai asked in a gentle voice.

'_Zuko says not to be fooled. That I won't be._'

"Of course not sir," Katara replied.

"I can smell a lie a mile away."

"Then my I suggest you get your nose checked," Katara blurted before she could stop herself. Zuko choked on the thing that his fire chefs called '_decent food_' and looked appalled. The Fire Lord laughed angrily and stood up.

"Father she's—!"

"Zuko you stay out of this."

Katara stood up from her seat in a fighting stance. Then out of nowhere fire erupted around her. The waterbender unleashed a water bomb of her own and attacked the firebender with her water whip. The ruler of the fire nation easily avoided the attack and sent a fire ball right into Katara's back. The girl cried out but got up and swung a water tidal wave at the overlord. He got washed away into the wall but denigrated the water and released fire breath. Katara dodged the attack and tried to punch the lord in the face. Fire Lord Ozai grabbed Katara by her wrist and swung her into Zuko.

"I approve," Ozai said wiping his hands off.

"What," Katara asked confused.

"At least she fought me unlike you Zuko."

"Approve of what father," Zuko asked frustrated.

"Approve of your marriage to the waterbender of course."

Fin! Review


	3. Mistake On Purpose

**It's Called Water Bending**

**By**:

The-x-love-x-of-x-your-x-life

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Note:**

I have been inspired by The Notebook...and yes I did cry like a bitch.

**Summary**:

Through an unfortunate event Katara is captured and taken prisoner by Prince Zuko. The firebender hopes that through this he can catch the Avatar, learn how to waterbend...and make Katara love him?

**Chapter 3: Mistake On Purpose **

"I don't think I understood what you just said," Katara whispered still being supported by Zuko.

"I said I approve of your marriage to my son waterbender."

"But we don't want to get married."

"Yeah! What she said!"

"Well from all of the rumors I have been hearing lately I would say you two do want to get married."

"The rumors aren't true!"

"Zuko don't take that tone with me."

"Yes father but you don't understand! Why would I want to marry a peasant? Much less a waterbending peasant?" Zuko ran a hand through his extremely thin hair and glared at his father. The waterbending 'peasant' stared madly at the firebending prince and winced when he caught her look then dropped her. Fire Lord Ozai merely laughed and waved his son's objections off.

"What you don't understand is that this girl is very valuable in her own right. Her mother was going to marry the present water nation king. That necklace she wears is the sign of the water king's love and favor. Plus Miss Katara's waterbending skills are quite impressive." Zuko's dad remained standing and frowned when he saw his brother in the doorway.

"A marriage arrangement," Uncle Iroh questioned in that fake/clam voice of his. He knew the Fire Lord wasn't visiting because he was 'concerned'. The old firebender knew his brother was just trying to embarrass his son by marring him off to a waterbender peasant but Iroh hoped that wasn't the case. He hoped that Zuko in time would get to love Katara and she would love him in return.

"I can't get married to him!" Katara jumped up and pointed to Zuko.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter," Ozai said.

"Why you..."

Zuko firmly grabbed Katara's arms when the girl unexpectedly tried to lung at the fire lord. He pressed her tightly up against him and glared down at her. She gave him the '_why don't you say/do something_' look but he did nothing when his dad merely inclined his head and left.

"How can he do this," Katara immediately screamed and turned to face Zuko.

"I think it's good news," Iroh said from his corner.

"What," Katara and Zuko both yelled at the same time.

"Well you both know opposites attract." Iroh chuckled then exited the room whistling an ancient Chinese tune. Zuko frowned and said,

"Sometimes I hate that man."

"I can't marry you," the waterbender repeated.

"Why? Waiting for the Avatar to come and whisk you away so you can marry him?" Zuko sneered and pushed Katara against the wall. Katara, in turn, blushed and avoided Zuko' gaze.

"No, he is way to young for me but I want to marry someone who will love me!"

"Feh. Love doesn't exist in this world no more as you just saw. Fathers hate their sons, sons hate their fathers, brothers hate their brothers, and sisters turn on their own brothers."

"Your just speaking from your experiences."

"Whatever."

"Zuko listen to me! There are people out there in the world who will love and care for you, you just have to look."

The firebender compressed the waterbender into the wall. He brought his face only inches away from Katara's and took a deep breath. The waterbender held in a gasp of shock as she saw one lone drop of water slide down the fire prince's cheek. Lifting a finger, Katara watched in wonder as she levitated the tear and brought it to her finger. Zuko's next words brought her crashing back to reality.

"And will you Katara, love me?"

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

When the 18 year old girl didn't respond Zuko felt frustrated. Who will ever love him? He was a horrifying, ugly person inside and out. The prince felt himself sliding closer and closer to the peasant until he finally rested his forehead against her forehead. Katara still didn't move, but she spoke:

"I could only love you if you loved me."

Zuko felt release. He felt...happy? He leaned in close to Katara and did the unthinkable...

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

"Ow! Why did you head butt me?" Katara held a hand up to her bleeding forehead and let a couple of tears spill down her face. The royal firebender stared down at the tan girl with a smirk on his angular face.

"That's what you get for lying to me you fucking peasant."

"I wasn't lying to you!"

Katara threw a bottle of water at Zuko's head and he easily dodged and once again heat butted his future wife. The blue eyed girl shouted a curse and slapped the prince repeatedly across the face.

"Stop that," Zuko said and pushed Katara once again into the wall.

"No! You stop!"

"Don't talk to me that way! Who do you think you are?"

"I can talk to you whatever way I please!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"I will make you stop!"

The prince leaned forward and gave his future waterbending wife a shy kiss on the mouth.

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

When Zuko finally pulled his lips away from Katara's the waterbender looked at him with a blank face on and thought,

'_This time it wasn't a mistake, he kissed me of his own free will_.'

The fire prince narrowed his eyes and pulled back from the girl. His hair was no longer long so he couldn't hide behind it. Zuko stared at the wall as a tint of red creeped up into his cheeks. Was he blushing? Katara smiled as she felt her face grow hot. She raised her hand up to Zuko's face and then slapped him again!

"You pervert!" Katara cried and ran out of the kitchen.

"You said you could only love someone who loves you. Wasn't I loving you right then?" Zuko ran after Katara and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me," the waterbender cried as she tried to get free, but the firebender didn't let go of her and kept his hand grasped tight.

"Wasn't I loving you right then," Zuko repeated loudly and pushed Katara

"There's different kinds of loving! How dare you," she cried out choking on her tears

"I am trying to satisfy you! What my father says is law but don't be deceived waterbender I don't want to marry you. I hate waterbenders, I hate the Avatar, I hate you! I was trying to make you fucking happy. Tell me what I should do damnit!"

Katara backed up as Zuko approached. The prince yanked her forward and she fell at his feet. The firebender crouched down and touched Katara's chin. When she looked up, he saw she was crying.

"I can't get married to you."

"Why not?"

"Because you really don't love me."

"Feh," Zuko raged.

"What," Katara asked

"Was I suppose to? In royal marriages the bride and groom hardly like each other," he said thinking of his mother.

"I'm not royalty! I don't understand this marriage plan! How do I benefit you," Katara screamed finally leaning close to Zuko.

The prince held in a gasp of breath.

"You don't."

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

Katara stared at Zuko's fading back as he walked down the stairs. Shortly after their fight outside the kitchen, the prince walked her silently to her small room and left without a word. The waterbender looked sorrowfully back at her room and saw a bucket of now cold water laying on the wooden floor. She unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and watched silently as the cloth slipped down from her body. She place a silk bathrobe over her frame and turned back to the bucket of water.

Using her waterbending powers, Katara made an image in the water. She raised the water into the air and stared at the image for a very long time. It seemed like minutes when it was really hours and Katara started when a voice spoke:

"You can learn to love him can't you?"

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

Zuko walked very quickly down the stairs and burst into the guest room his father was staying at.

"Father I need to talk to you."

The ruler of the fire nation looked up at his son and frowned visibly. He had his long gray hair up in a bun with a fire nation pin holding it all up and of course...the crown. The older man was currently reading an old scroll that was written in a language the prince did not understand.

'_I thought there was no other language_,' the prince thought and coughed so his father will acknowledge him. The old man pressed his lips together and his frown deepened, as they usually did when Zuko tried to talk to him.

"What is it?"

"Why are you trying to marry me off to a waterbender peasant?"

"She is valuable in her own way."

"In what?"

"Did you not notice her beautiful face? Her eyes are huge and pale blue. Her face probably shines like diamonds when she smiles. She has the best hourglass figure I have ever seen on a waterbender."

Zuko heated up in the face and looked away from his father. The ruler was smiling and he set his scroll down.

"You're lucky I think of you Zuko because if not I would have already taken her as my concubine."

"You..."

The prince turned away from his father and prepared to leave the room. His father's next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Zuko, I have a request."

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

**HELLOPACO**

"I don't know," she whispered as Iroh laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. The old man smelled of sweat, lavender, and dirt. Katara assumed that he went planting in the garden.

"He will be a good husband," Iroh said noting how an outline of the image stayed in the water. A picture of Katara and Zuko. The old firebender smiled but said nothing.

"Will he?"

Suddenly the prince ran in with a uncontrollable look of fury on his face. His eyes narrowed more when they saw Katara sitting there on her bed with nothing but her short blue nightgown on. Then his face smoothed and he relaxed.

"Uncle I need to speak with Katara."

When the old firebender didn't move Zuko frowned.

"Alone."

"Ok ok," the gray-haired man said and got up and soon left the room.

The silence in the room was suffocating. Katara looked at Zuko and got up. He saw how the smooth cloth spilled from the waterbender's shoulders and turned away disgusted. Katara frowned but didn't pull up the fabric. The prince hesitantly walked over to his future bride and corrected the fabric. The waterbender blushed and tried to back up.

"Katara I need to tell you something."

He advanced towards her. Katara's face flushed red and she backed up.

"What Zuko?"

"My father has demanded that...since we are getting married...that we...sleep in the same room."

Katara fell back onto her blue silk-covered bed and stared disbelievingly at him. Zuko saw the horrified look in her eyes and tried to clam her. He touched her shoulder.

"We do not have to do anything just sleep. I do not want to do this either."

Katara sat up and stared at Zuko and then started to cry. The prince felt an emotion he never felt before...He placed his other hand on her other shoulder and whispered soothing words into her pointy ear. He ran one of his thin long hands through her brown hair and leaned in closer. Katara tried to lean back but there was no more room to run. Katara let out one swift gasp of shock before the fire prince kissed her on the lips.

Soon Katara felt something in her body respond back and she wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and kissed him back. The girl cried out in astonishment when the prince stuck his tongue in her mouth. So Zuko was experienced? Katara moaned when the prince's kisses trailed lower and lower until he started to remove her robe when a voice cried out:

"Katara!"

Katara and Zuko pulled away quicker than lightening striking.

"Aang? Sokka?"

**Review! Please?**


	4. Then the Stork Came Screaming

**It's Called Waterbending**

**By:**

The-**X**-Love-**x**-Of-**x**-Your-**X**-Life

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Avatar.

**Important Note:**

Sorry **beloved** readers but my **internet **was all messed up for like **EVER**! And my dad was being an asshole and wouldn't drive me to the **library** or let me use **his**! So I am proud to present **CHAPTER 4** of my story.

**Chapter 4:**

**And Then the Stork Came**

"What…oh my god Katara where you kissing _him_," Sokka asked his mouth still hanging ajar. The warrior's tough appearance disappeared immediately at the scene before him.

"No I made her kiss me," Zuko quickly lied for his future wife. The fire prince didn't know why he was covering for the waterbender but he did. Maybe it was the look in her older brother's eyes that made him lie but he seriously didn't know why.

Maybe it was because Sokka was going to get angry at Katara if he knew that she kissed Zuko willingly?

"Aang," Katara whispered standing up weakly. The stare the young man was giving Katara was mentally killing her. He looked so hurt, so betrayed, so heartbroken. His life with Katara seemed to flash before his eyes and crumble into millions of glass pieces.

Suddenly Zuko grabbed Katara by the wrist and pulled her back down with him. Sokka regained his dangerous posture and stepped forward.

"Let her go Zuko."

"Why should I? She's mine."

"I **said** let her go."

"**No**."

Then, predictably, Sokka lunged for the fire nation prince. Zuko pushed Katara on the other side of him (he told himself he was just protecting his possession) and blew fire into the water nation's warrior's eyes. Sokka cried out but managed to hit Zuko's forehead with the weapon he always carries. The firebender yelled out curse and put his hands to his head. The prince felt like his forehead was caving in and fell back onto the floor.

The whole time Aang just stood there with a broken look on his face.

Sokka roughly grabbed his sister's hand and yanked her up to him. She cried out a small no but moved closer to the duo. Aang turned around and immediately started walking back to wherever Appa was. Sokka tried to yank his sister forward but she wouldn't move.

"Come on Katara! Before he gets up!"

Then, Zuko spoke still in pain:

"Don't…go."

Katara cried out loudly as Sokka grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her out of the room. She wanted this didn't she? She wanted to be rescued and rejoin her brother and Aang right? So why now was she crying in horrible pain? Sokka forcefully threw her on Appa the giant flying bison and then sat himself down next to her. Aang was already on Appa's head whispering yip yip. His voice sounded cracked. The warrior thought that his sister's tears where tears of joy.

"We finally got you Katara! We finally saved you! It's just going to be you, me, and Aang again from now on!"

For some reason this made his sister cry even harder.

**YIPYIPPACOYIPYIP**

**YIPYIPPACOYIPYIP**

**YIPYIPPACOYIPYIP**

"You fool you lost her! To the Avatar no less!"

"Give the boy a break Ozai it wasn't completely his fault."

"Not his fault? Are you kidding me?"

"What happened to the guards he posted? Why didn't they come to his aid?"

"He can't take on the Avatar and a water nation warrior?"

Zuko clenched his hands into tight fists but said nothing. He hadn't uttered a word since a guard came in to find him in a now ruined room. The prince had cut his hair, as if in mourning, and had dressed in the simplest clothes he had owned. He knew that his father was not truly mad at him for losing Katara; in fact he seemed quite the opposite—happy. Maybe he knew how much pain Zuko was in.

Maybe the only thing about this situation that made him bitter was the fact that it reminded the king about the time his own wife had run out on him. This made Zuko smile only once. The next words his father said to him wiped the smile off of his face.

"Zuko I am disappointed in you (this didn't really bother him since his father said that all the time) and to punish you for losing your very valuable fiancée I am taking your house."

Zuko shot up madly.

"You can't do that! This is not on Fire Nation land!"

Fire Lord Ozai laughed cruelly and said:

"That didn't stop me from taking Omashu."

Zuko and Iroh stared at Ozai as if the Fire Lord had just lost his mind.

"Omashu," Iroh stuttered questioningly.

"You seem so surprised my brother."

Zuko frowned and slowly started to back away from the room, he did not like where this conversation was going. Apparently Iroh knew this too and also gradually stepped back. Then the Fire Lord spoke again.

"And now I'm afraid Zuko and you are trespassing on my land. The penalty for that is death!"

Suddenly the firebender stretched his two arms and blew fire at his son and brother. Zuko took that moment to jump out of the room and started running to the nearest exit. He didn't know what happened to his uncle but he hoped the old man was safe. Seeing the exit to the forest Zuko ran for it. He wasn't stopped by anyone even though he knew they where there hiding.

'_At least _some_ of the soldiers are still loyal to me_,' the prince thought and ran faster.

Once the prince reached the dense green forest he smelled something. In horror the young man turned around and saw his house on fire.

"No," Zuko cried and stepped forward as if he where going to go back. The prince choked back the tears he knew where coming and turned back to the forest. He would go to the Earth Kingdom. He would not let his father destroy the rest of his life. He would get Katara back.

'_First my heart was crushed and now my house_,' the firebender thought sadly.

With that thought, the prince turned and ran deeper into the forest. Maybe, just maybe, he ran closer to Katara.

Or not.

**YIPYIPPACOYIPYIP**

**YIPYIPPACOYIPYIP**

**YIPYIPPACOYIPYIP**

Katara was still crying.

Sokka looked from her to his best friend Aang, what was going on between those two? Aang not once came to hug Katara and welcome her back; he just sat there on Appa's head looking at the scrolls the king of the water nation gave him. The water nation warrior did not know why his sister was still crying when she was finally rejoined with him.

Katara lay on the ground in the spot where Appa landed with her face down facing the ground. The fancy sapphire-colored robe she wore was getting extremely filthy but she didn't care. The waterbender touched her mother's necklace and burst out into new tears. Her hair was disarrayed and her eyes where puffy and red.

She just couldn't choose which one. She just couldn't.

Aang meanwhile was in his own little state-of-fucked-up-mind. He sat on Appa's back straight as a board. At first the rescue mission had some type of meaning, now...(he took a chance to look at Katara's frail form)…it meant nothing. It meant absolutely nothing if Katara did not love and praise him. He got to the scene before Sokka did. He saw Katara respond back to Zuko and it wasn't a negative response either! Aang unintentionally banged Appa's head and the bison roared and threw the young man off of him.

"Sorry boy," Aang said and Katara risked looking at him.

He stood there now rubbing Appa's side in apology. The brunette watched as he moved his hand back and forth in a slow gentle motion.

'_Zuko touched me like that last night_,' Katara thought and instantly burst out crying fresh new tears. Why couldn't she get the firebender out of her mind? Why should it be so hard to choose him or Aang? Did she really like (the waterbender refused to use the word love now) the evil prince?

Sokka silently watched his sister sneak-a-look at the Avatar and frowned. What the hell was going on? The young warrior's brown hair was out of its usual knot and he was only in white shorts. He looked down at his dark hands ashamed, why was he suddenly prying into Katara's love life? If she was having a fight with Aang (which she must be having) then why was it his business? He answered his own question out loud:

"It isn't."

Aang turned around at the sound of Sokka's voice. He couldn't be mad at Katara's brother when the man was so dense he didn't know his sister was in love. Aang grimaced, but not with him. Instead out loud he asked:

"What did you say Sokka?"

The water nation warrior turned to him and shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I said isn't it time for us to be moving on? I don't like the fact that we are so close to the fire nation."

Sokka didn't hear it but Aang did. He looked only once in Katara's direction and then said, "Yeah I think it is."

There. There was that sound again. The sound of Katara whispering to herself.

"Well where should we go, we already went to Omashu and you know how that worked out," Sokka stated matter-of-factly.

"I think we should rejoin the earth nation people we helped escape that day," Aang said touching one of the many arrowed-shaped body art on his skin. Sometimes Sokka just wondered what the arrows felt like, he never bothered to ask. Instead the warrior faced his sister.

"What do you think Katara?"

"If she can think," Aang mumbled from his seat besides Appa. The airbender was surprised he felt so angry at Katara. He didn't know why he was saying these things or feeling so ill towards her.

Maybe because his heart was crushed?

The waterbender looked up from the dirt she lay on and tried to smile at her brother. She was so emotionally confused right now that she didn't give a damn where they went.

'_I need to forget Zuko_,' thought she, '_The whole time I was with him I was probably imagining my marriage to him would have been all happy and romantic! Who was I kidding? It would have been horrible! Life with a firebender? Maybe I _am_ lucky that Sokka and Aang rescued me_.'

With that thought stuck in her brain Katara released a wider genuinely happy smile.

"I don't care where we go, as long as it is as far away from the fire nation as possible! Ugh! I never want to be stuck there again! And I want to thank both of you, I didn't last night…I was in too much shock. But seriously thank you both."

Aang looked at Katara like she was crazy, she seemed normal enough. Now she smiled at the Avatar like nothing was wrong. Was she telling the truth? Was she just in shock last night or was his theory right? Was he just imagining her responding back to Zuko? Blinded by puppy love the airbender decided that Katara didn't respond back to Zuko, she was genuinely happy to be back with the two.

"Well let's go find those travelers!" Aang said releasing his own smile. With their help, Katara got onto Appa's back without hurting herself.

**YIPYIPPACOYIPYIP**

**YIPYIPPACOYIPYIP**

**YIPYIPPACOYIPYIP**

"Who are you," the group of people asked circling a travel weary Zuko. He had walked and ran all night and all morning further south into the deep forest. Around 1 or 2 PM he was captured by a group of ten men, all in earth nation garb.

"I am Lee, a weary traveler who has just escaped from a fire nation prison," he lied quickly but didn't have to fake when he weakly fell over on his knees.

"Poor man," said an old female voice from the crowd. Wait, a crowd—what? Zuko looked up and saw that the group of men he had first encountered now where surrounded by old men, women, young women, and small childern. No young men in sight. The old woman who spoke must have been a very well respected person because everyone moved out of her way so she could see Zuko.

"I am Lee," he lied again and raised his hand so the woman could shake it. Instead the old woman took the hand, and with amazing strength, picked Zuko up and turned back to the others.

"This young man is very tired and needs to rest. Put him in a cot for now and then he will eat."

Suddenly people scurried around to do the woman's bidding. While everyone hurried, the woman looked down and smiled at Zuko. She had amazing long white hair and entrancing eyes. She looked at everyone with love even the prince. Someone called out that the bed was ready and the woman took the firebender to the makeshift bed and set him down upon it.

As Zuko closed his eyes sleepily, he heard the woman say:

"Sweet dreams boy."

Why did her voice sound awfully familiar?

…

"Damn more visitors," an earthbender with almost no hair loudly complained spotting Aang, Sokka, and Katara. The earthbender was short, swanky, and had a pot belly. He wore a green shirt and green shorts. Sokka, Katara, and Aang decided to walk the last few miles so they wouldn't scare the earth nation refugees.

Katara, still dirty and in that robe, was in the middle of the two boys.

"I am the Avatar and these are my friends Katara and Sokka. We want to talk to your leader," said Aang.

"Sure thing, I remember you when you helped us at Omashu," the guard said.

"What did you say earlier about visitors," Katara asked as the quartet walked down forest paths with intense greenery and flowers. The waterbender marveled at the sight of so many plants and flowers. It was beautiful—a perfect place to get married. The young woman almost choked.

'_No! I said I wouldn't think about _that_ anymore_!'

"Yesterday there was a young man who came. He was a traveler see and he didn't let no one but Shaman Lee touch him."

"Was the young man a boy with long hair and a scar on the side of his face," Aang asked his mood suddenly turned sour.

"No. This young man was dressed in dirtier clothes than I, he had short brown hair, but he did have a burn scar on his eye. He said he was a prisoner of the fire nation and has more scars on his body."

The airbender looked at his friends. Katara was looking at her hands and wildly shaking her head back and forth as if reassuring herself and Sokka…_what_ could he say about Sokka? Suddenly Katara looked up at Aang and smiled.

"It's probably not Zuko. Don't worry Aang."

Not exactly the words the Avatar wanted to hear.

…

"Ah! My name is Lee! Who is this Zuko you are talking about?"

Aang found the weary traveler Lee aka Zuko.

"Stop lying to these people, you are Zuko from the fire nation! You think just because you cut your hair I wouldn't recognize you!"

"I'm not this Zuko…I'm not from the fire nation! I swear it," Zuko yelled faking fright and hysteria. He faked the shaking from his body and he faked when he fell over into a puddle of mud. What he didn't fake was when he saw Katara and tears sprang to his eyes. The Avatar thought that these where tears of fear.

Aang never saw Zuko cry and knew if it really was Zuko the fire prince would have attacked him. So the airbender said:

"If you are this Lee where are the body scars you talked about?"

Zuko inwardly smile, if he ever saw Azula again he would have to thank his sister. Unsmiling, Zuko took off his shirt and let everybody around see the burn scars he had on his back and the one on his chest and there was the one Katara gave him on the neck all which she saw before.

'_Oh no! Oh no it is him. Should I say something? I…I don't know_,' she thought and suddenly looked away from Zuko's body feeling sick. Aang saw Katara's reaction and thought that she out of any of them would know what Zuko's body looked like.

"I am sorry. It appears I was wrong and you are this…Lee. Hello I am the Avatar—my name is Aang." The airbender held out his hand and was surprised when an equally strong hand shook his back.

"Please to meet you sir," Zuko said to Aang smiling.

"This is my friends Sokka and Katara," Aang replied.

"Hey," Sokka greeted

"Hey," Zuko said eager.

Katara said nothing and just stared at Zuko her eyes full of tears. He reached down and picked up her shaking hand.

"Is something wrong ma'am?"

The waterbender and firebender looked at each other and slowly Katara slowly shook her head.

"No. It is nice to meet you," she answered and then looked away.

"It is very nice to meet you too."

…

It was the next morning. Aang and Sokka stayed up all night long and talked (more like interrogated Zuko thought) and Zuko found out that he had a lot of things in common with the Avatar than he thought. The prince was becoming nervous because he was actually starting to like the Avatar as a…_friend_.

Now it was the morning time and Zuko was bathing under a crystal white waterfall. There was some movement to his left so Zuko opened his eyes.

There, standing in knee deep water was Katara in the now cleaned robe.

She stopped moving under Zuko's piercing glare.

"Why did you go with him," he hissed

"Why not," Katara replied back.

"You...you could have rat me out yesterday but you didn't."

"I really like your new hair cut," Katara whispered

"I cut it because I was crushed."

"Crushed?"

"I should have never kidnapped you!"

"Why not," Katara yelled moving forward so her head reached Zuko's feet.

"Why not? (Zuko cried yanking the waterbender up from the clean pool of water. He pulled Katara close and inhaled her scent) Ever since you left my heart feels broken. You're crushing my heart!" Zuko flipped Katara over on her back and started to kiss her neck. The waterbender cried out but clutched the firebender's back needingly.

"Zuko," she moaned

Why did he make her feel like this?

Why did she make him feel like this?

"Back there," the prince suddenly commanded pointing behind the gentle waterfall into a dark cave.

"No! It's scary," Katara replied but was dragged behind the massive body of water anyways. Once inside the cave the waterbender cried shocked. The water inside the cave was luminously glowing and the rocks looked like they where made of ice. The peasant touched one and was shocked when she saw that it was really ice. Large solid chunks of ice.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful," the waterbender cried putting her hands to her cheeks. Zuko peeled Katara's robe off of her tan skin. She shivered and he wrapped his hands around her abdomen probing. He buried his face into her hair.

"I want myself inside you Katara, I want you as my future wife, but most importantly...I want you for you."

"I don't know," the young woman said turning to the prince, "I just don't know."

"You don't know? I have been so upfront with you and you—has Aang (Zuko frowned when he said the Avatar's name) been this bold with you? Does he tell you he loves you? Does he want you?"

"No but I'm sure—"

"Bullshit! Are you really?"

"No," Katara admitted.

"Well listen to me. I love you, for the rest of our lives. I don't even know why I love you but I do!"

With that the fire nation prince grabbed the waterbending female and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. Then, one thing lead to another and Katara found herself losing her virginity.

Meanwhile Sokka sat in another chamber of ice listening to the whole thing...

**Fin!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Sokka Is a Hot Potato

**It's Called Waterbending**

**By:**

The-**X**-Love-**x**-Of-**x**-Your-**X**-Life

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Avatar.

**Important Note:**

Uh I still don't have a **job** and school has **started **again **damn.**

And if any of ya'll **didn't** know, **Paco** is the name of my **sexy** bulldog. Even though that's not his **real** name XD.

**Chapter Five:**

**Sokka Is a Hot Potato**

"Lee! Catch!"

The Avatar threw the bucket of water at Prince Zuko and then continued on with his job. It was a week since the trio and the firebender had arrived at the isolated location of the earthbender's hideout. Aang and Zuko both got assigned jobs and the prince was seriously thinking about staying there.

'_I have what I want. Katara _(he smiled and almost dropped the bucket)_, a hut right next to the waterfall (_his smile widened and the bucket once again started to tip over_), and hell- Aang isn't so damn bad_,' the young man thought and started to make his way on to the hidden village. On the way, as he was passing some very thick vines, Zuko could not help but notice Sokka, Katara's idiotic brother. He waved to the water nation warrior.

Sokka gave the firebender a look that could kill. Ever since that day when he came upon the icy caves behind the waterfall and heard his sister's screams of pleasure (haha) he tried to stay away from the prince and his sister. It was then that the man realized that the so called Lee had a faint bump on his forehead (which Sokka was still proud he made) and the water nation man knew he had to stay away from his sister and Zuko, or else he would kill them both.

Or at least Zuko.

'_That bastard! That swine! He probably tricked Katara! Errr why didn't I jump in and kick his ass when I had the chance_?'

Outwardly, Sokka frowned and turned away from the prince. Inside the dark man was raging mad and wanted to kick the firebender's ass. Zuko looked at Sokka confused but just kept on walking.

Later on on the road the prince saw the earthbending Shaman Lee and she waved at him. Zuko thought for a moment if he should pause and walk over to her or wave and just keep walking. He decided to go with the second option just because the old woman was currently surrounded by other earthbenders.

The old woman saw Lee wave at her but continue on and she couldn't help but smile. Finally seeing a young man who was strong and who reminded her of her own son, her own son who was now so lost, it made her smile so. She turned back to the people around her and started to teach them more about medical herbs.

Further up the road Zuko started smiling. The bucket on his shoulders started to tip again but he ignored it and started jogging. The closer and closer the firebender got to his destination, the more the large wooden bucket started to tip over. Finally, as Zuko passed the tree that was marked as the entrance of the hidden village, the bucket tipped all the way and started to fall. The prince reached wildly for the bucket but it contents spilled.

"Haha!"

That voice, so lighthearted and beautiful made Zuko's head snap up immediately. Katara stood a few steps away from him with a hand held out. Zuko made another step forward and her hand twitched just a little and her eyes winced in concentration.

"Keep your eyes on what's most important_ Lee_."

"You are what's most important."

The girl twitched again and smothered her laughter trying to concentrate.

"Just shut up and pick up the water!"

Zuko, smiling, picked up the bucket (which had dropped to the floor when he caught sight of Katara) and effortlessly swung it over the water that was floating in the air. Once the prince was finally done putting the floating water back in the bucket, the waterbender sighed tired and moved to embrace Zuko.

The prince set down the bucket and hugged Katara eagerly. He looked down at her smiling face and then looked around. When he saw no one in sight, the firebender swooped down and gave the waterbender a swift kiss on the lips. Katara just as swiftly pulled back and smiled shyly at Zuko.

"What would you do if I wasn't here everyday waiting for you to come back with the bucket of water?"

"Probably drop the water every time," _Lee_ replied smirking and once again picked up the water. This time it didn't tip but sat straight up and not one drop of water fell.

"I think you would drop it on purpose," the young girl said laughing as the duo made their way to a small hut.

The hut, a large collection of sticks, vines, etc was the temporary house Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara where sleeping at. It had enough space to hold eight people but the Earth nation peoples thought the Avatar should have a hut all to himself and his friends. The icy caves next to it made a perfect spot to go run and hide and play "games" when it was pitch dark.

"So I would. Up for a game of Spades," Zuko asked brushing his hand slyly across Katara's. The girl smiled and faked as if she where thinking about it.

"I don't know," she teased.

Zuko turned to her and gave her a piercing glare that meant to scare but the waterbender just waved it away with her hand and laughed. As they made their way to the door they could hear a loud swooshing sound. Like air racing through the water. They both smiled and knew Aang wouldn't be back until nightfall, where he would be so tired from waterskiing that he would just fall right asleep.

Katara sill felt a pang of guilt because she knew that now she didn't and wouldn't ever love Aang anymore. But as Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder she knew she couldn't help these new feelings within her. Both benders stepped into the hut at the same time excited.

That excitement was abruptly stopped when Sokka looked up at them from his seat on his bed.

The waterbender inwardly cried sadly while the firebender cursed the warrior. Sokka seemed to feel both benders feelings because he almost sneered the words:

"Hello sister, _Lee_."

'_How did he get here before I did? Damn him_,' Zuko screamed in his head and nodded at the warrior.

Before anything else could happen, Shaman Lee stepped into the tension filled room with two earthbenders next to her. One was a small earthbender who had long hair (who looked at Sokka's dirty side of the room disgusted), while the other was a tall plump girl with short hair.

'_Why is everybody ruining our day today_?' Katara mentally yelled to herself.

"Sorry to intrude but I've brought you all food. I saw yesterday that your stores where running low already," Shaman Lee said smiling. Zuko, Katara, and even Sokka couldn't help but smile back.

"Katara's the one who ate all the sweets," Sokka said laughing for the first time in days.

"Hey! What can I say I was hungry!"

"More than usual ," the warrior questioned back not ceasing in his laughter.

Katara reddened and walked madly out of the room. Zuko laughed.

"That's odd, I could have swore I saw you Sokka last night digging in the food bags," the young small earthbender Kaori whispered looking up at the water warrior with amber eyes. Sokka shivered and stood up.

"You're eyes where deceiving you," he answered and walked to a window.

"Maybe…if I had poor eyesight, which I don't," the earthbender replied back and exited the hut emotionlessly.

"Looks like you made the earthbender mad," the prince said and immediately was faced by an angry Sokka. The warrior seemed as if he was about to raise his hand to strike the firebender but then thought better of it and instead turned back to Shaman Lee. The elderly woman had a slight smile on her wrinkled face and she twitched her nose upon looking at Sokka.

Pointlessly enraged, Sokka went out back to the garden to apologize to Kaori.

**WATERWHIPPACOWATERWHIP**

**WATERWHIPPACOWATERWHIP**

**WATERWHIPPACOWATERWHIP**

Katara stared out of the other room's window out into the garden. She wasn't really mad at her brother for making the food comment but she just couldn't help herself. It was as if she was eating for two.

Or four. (XD)

The waterbender saw when Kaori came stomping out of the house by herself and then saw her brother, running after her a few minutes later. She was close, yet hidden enough, to hear their conversation.

"Hey why did you go charging out back there," Sokka cried grabbing the young earthbender by her arm. The girl turned wildly to face him and slapped him hard across the face.

"You are the only one in this village who questions what I say," she hissed and yanked her arm out of Katara's brother's hands.

"So?"

"You are so dense!"

"So!"

Katara turned away from the scene just as Shaman Lee, Zuko, and the other earthbender walked into the room. The shaman looked outside the window and couldn't help but to smile at the couple under the trees kissing.

Yes, Sokka was actually kissing a girl!

The tall earthbender girl dropped a sack of various foods and sweets down in the storage room and looked blankly at the wall. The shaman smiled at her but said nothing. The room was oddly quiet.

Zuko followed the shaman's gaze outside of the room and caught sight of Sokka and Kaori. The prince started to smile and a cough/laugh escaped his throat before he could stop it. Suddenly he was clutching his sides laughing hysterically.

Katara looked back out the window and saw her brother and the earthbender tightly embraced and smiled softly. She sneaked a glance at the firebender but his eyes where tightly shut and his spasm of laughter didn't stop.

What was so funny about Sokka kissing a girl?

"Does he …know…haha?" Zuko cried and fell over on his back.

"What is so funny," the waterbender finally screamed mad that she wasn't in on the joke.

"Kaori isn't a girl, he is a she," Shaman Lee said her smile spreading wider and wider.

"What? She—I mean he looks just like a girl!"

"He likes to dress up."

"He likes to more than that obviously," Zuko said seriously and stood up as the couple disappeared from the garden. Shaman Lee covered her mouth with the end of her kimono sleeve, the other earthbending girl was still looking blankly at the wall, and Katara…

"Oh my god," she cried starting to laugh.

'_God, she is slow sometimes_,' Zuko said and couldn't help but to smile.

**WATERWHIPPACOWATERWHIP**

**WATERWHIPPACOWATERWHIP**

**WATERWHIPPACOWATERWHIP**

It was the beginning of the second week and Zuko was once again carrying a heavy bucket of water down the road in the immense jungle. The prep in his step was in full swing and the large tree that marked the entrance to the hidden village was up ahead. The firebender smiled widely.

After yesterday, Sokka went out with Kaori (he still didn't know the earthbender was a man), and Aang took some more time to go waterskiing some more (it seemed to be his favorite thing to do now), which meant more alone time.

'_Just Katara and me_,' the prince thought smirking. He approached the tree and the bucket started to tip like it usually did.

"Katara…I think the bucket is about to slip."

Silence answered him.

"Fine."

Suddenly the bucket fell from his hands but the water did not suspend in midair. It fell like it was suppose to and crashed to the dirty ground. Now Zuko was worried. The waterbender was suppose to be there waiting for him.

Maybe she was.

To Zuko's right he heard someone groan in pain and he rushed over.

"Katara," he screamed upon seeing he woman he loved sprawled across the ground clutching her sides and vomiting.

"Help…" she choked as the firebender picked her up gently and started running to the village.

Meanwhile the empty bucket was tossed on the ground forgotten.

**WATERWHIPPACOWATERWHIP**

**WATERWHIPPACOWATERWHIP**

**WATERWHIPPACOWATERWHIP**

Sokka and Aang walked nervously back and froth. Both where called from wherever they where by swift earthbenders who told them how _Lee_ found Katara.

"What's wrong with her," Aang asked immediately scared for Katara. If something happened to the girl he loved, well, he didn't know what he would do.

"Katara," Sokka whined to himself, if his sister didn't step out of that hut within five seconds he thought he would go marching in. And where was Lee? Or should he say Zuko? The old shaman said no males where allowed in the hospital hut so why was the firebender no where in sight?

Meanwhile out in the back of the hut, Zuko sat with Shaman Lee who was seriously questioning him about how and when he found the waterbender convulsing on the ground.

"And then I found her, near the entrance tree, with her hands holding her sides in pain," Zuko explained weary now after explaining the same thing over five times.

Suddenly an old earthbending woman with a bent wooden cane came hobbling outside with an aghast look on her face. Seeing Zuko she immediately narrowed her eyes and turned to the shaman. Bending over was a major difficult task for the old woman but she did and whispered in Shaman Lee's ear. The impassive look on the pale woman's face never changed the whole time.

"Thank you for that little bit of information, if you please," the shaman waved the nurse away with one swing of her hand. Still with that sour look on her old wrinkled face, the limping old lady walked back into the hut and slammed the door behind her.

Shaman Lee turned to Zuko and took his hand. When the prince looked into the old woman's face he was surprised to see a bit of anger in it.

"Why I never saw such scandalous behavior from two young adults in my whole life," she started off and the squeeze on his hand became suddenly stronger, "How is the poor girl going to explain this to her brother? Or that love sick puppy Aang? I thought you would be smart and play it safe!"

"Safe? What are you talking about," Zuko said his temper snapping.

"You **impregnated** Katara, Lee."


	6. No Title Just Chapter 666

**It's Called Waterbending**

**By:**

The-**X**-Love-**x**-Of-**x**-Your-**X**-Life

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Avatar.

**Important Note:**

Uh that **other** note wasn't **really important**. I just **said** it was. Does **anyone** even **read **this **crap**? Oh and I would like to say **Thank you** to all the **readers** out there, I always **forget** to reply to some of your **reviews**.

**Chapter Six Six Six:**

**No Title Just Chapter 666**

Soft blue eyes opened to express the highest levels of panic, confusion, and hysteria. The ill waterbender lay on a soft white bed staring at the plain white fan that twirled repeatedly around on the ceiling. She could feel the thick sticky sweat that coated her very hot body. What was wrong with her?

Katara could smell the strong scent of vomit somewhere very close to her, where was she? As light poured into her sensitive eyes tears sprang up. Suddenly her ears started to hum and she could hear loud voices arguing.

"I am asking your permission to marry your sister."

The waterbender smiled. She was obviously having a nice little dream where Zuko finally revealed his identity and everything was perfect. The hysteria in her eyes betrayed itself and the smile she wore broke out into a tiny…just a tiny laugh. Why was she laughing again?

"How dare you, you son of a bitch!"

"What is wrong with Katara?"

The peasant slammed her eyes shut and put her hands to her ears. If this was a dream, it wasn't a good one.

"Please, I want to marry your sister."

"Will someone please tell me what is wrong with Katara?"

"You think I don't know your fucking little secret you bastard!"

"If I have some type of secret please tell everyone here what it is!"

The young woman's eyes opened with alarm and her body sprang up off the mattress. She swung her long graceful legs over the edge of the bedding and looked down at the ground. The floor, Katara winced and turned away, it looked so far down! Who made beds 20 feet high? The ill female swayed from side to side and looked down again. She then, thoughts only on protecting Zuko's identity, swung her almost lifeless body off the two foot bed.

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

They all heard it. The large **THUNK** in the next room. Then the small silent cry from the body they all thought was asleep.

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

"Foolish girl," the Shaman Lee whispered angrily and set Katara gently on the ground. The waterbender looked at her with frightened eyes. Right before Katara could land on the hard stone floor; the mysterious shaman came out of nowhere and kicked a large basket full of pillows at Katara (which crashed loudly into the wall making the huge **THUNK** noise), saving her from a vicious fall.

The thing that scared Katara though, was _how_ the shaman did it. Fire exploded from her foot and crashed into the basket, which saved Katara from her fall, but that would mean that Shaman Lee was…was a…

"Yes," the old woman said hardly and winced when Katara let out a small cry of terror. A firebender (besides Zuko) was posing as an earth nation person?

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

"Katara," Zuko screamed and tried to pry Sokka's large brown arm from it's place on his neck. The water nation warrior currently had the fire prince tightly pushed up against the wall with his elbow in the firebender's neck.

"Katara," the Avatar cried helplessly and ran into the room leaving the two enemies outside.

"I'm not letting you touch her again," Sokka hissed and his hold became tighter.

"Couldn't stop us from touching last night," Zuko replied back grinning and was surprised when the young man punched him square in the cheek.

"Asshole! She'll never marry you," the man cried his eyes watering. His sister couldn't…couldn't possibly like this jerk! This firebender!

"Just like Kaori will never marry you," Zuko sneered.

"What are you talking about," Sokka screamed alarmed.

"A man can't possibly marry a man now can he?"

Then, without warning, Zuko flung the water nation warrior back and ran into Katara's room.

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

Soft brown hair was stacked high on her head and she was in her traditional Earthbender warrior garb. News traveled fast and now here she was at Omashu's secret refugee camp. She wanted to see him. To see if he was safe.

On her way to the secret entrance she saw a young woman there sitting on the ground plucking flowers soundlessly.

"I am an Earth kingdom warrior."

Looking up at the female with blank eyes the girl said:

"I am Kaori."

The earth nation warrior smiled and asked:

"Where is the entrance to the refugee camp?"

The female smiled and replied:

"You dress like an earthbender, but can you fight like an earthbender?"

Suki smiled and said:

"Don't try your luck maggot."

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

"Katara! Boy do you look horrible," Aang cried helping his friend up from the floor. Katara nodded and feigned pain. She smiled at her young friend but wondered where her lover was.

Then, as if on que, prince charming himself came stomping into the room with a sneer on his face. He rushed over to Katara once he saw the state she was in and picked her up bridal style with ease.

Scene 3: Sokka runs in next— roll camera!

"Touch," the fire nation's prince said out loud and then set the waterbender gently down on her mat. Katara's brother's face turned a dark red and his mouth opened widely as if he was about to say something but then he stopped.

"How is she," he inquired instead from Shaman Lee who just walked into the room (through another door) faking curiosity. Katara glanced at the firebender from under her white sheets and shrank back a little when the old woman gave her a sharp look.

Zuko saw the sharp look and turned his narrow eyes to the shaman.

"She just had a tiny heat stroke nothing major and I guess she fell off of the bed when she tried to stand up." The gold-eyed woman turned her sharp stare on Zuko as if to say: _As if you could do any better_!

Aang walked over to Katara and held her weak hand and grinned down at her.

"Guess what Katara?"

"What Aang," the waterbender asked trying to not sound bored and tired.

"I ran into a refugee the other day. Her name is Toh and she is an earthbender! She has offered to teach me earthbending!"

Katara smiled and patted Aang on the head like he was a child.

"Good for you Aang."

"Ok enough," the Shaman Lee suddenly said, "Katara must be tired and needs her rest. It's lucky enough she didn't go into shock with all of you delinquents running around in here! Go! Go! Shoo!"

With her graceful hands, the shaman managed to shoo everyone out of the room…everyone except for the one person she wanted in the room…Zuko.

With shaking fingers, Zuko walked over to Katara's bed and rested his hands on her soft belly. Then, feeling tired himself all of a sudden; he rested his head down on his lover's stomach.

"Zuko," the peasant whispered in the quiet room.

"Yes Katara," the prince asked with equal quietness.

The waterbender traced her hand down her dark body and stopped at Zuko's head.

"I didn't have a heat stroke did I?"

Zuko smiled and said:

"No love you didn't."

Katara gasped and put her hands on her love's head.

"I feel pregnant."

"How can you tell?"

"I use to deliver babies all the time."

"Did you now," the prince asked in complete bliss.

"Yeah," Katara answered in her own daze.

Zuko removed his head from Katara's body and turned his head towards the widow to look at the sun—which was setting. Shadows cascaded over his and his lover's bodies and they looked like dark creatures of the night. The firebender used his powers to make the tip of his fingers glow. Pointing one at Katara, he traced her jaw with it and she laughed.

"It tickles!"

Zuko smiled.

"How I love you so."

Katara smiled and sat up. With the prince only 5 cm away it was easy for him to just do the rest. In a quick expected motion, Zuko bent down, intertwining his fingers with Katara's fingers on her belly, and gave the love of his life a long passionate kiss on the lips.

With the sun setting, and the light and darkness hitting the couple at the right angle, it looked as if two people on fire where kissing.

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

**WHATSTHESECRETOFTHEFIRENATIONPACO?**

"Kaori, we need to talk," Sokka said with narrowed eyes to his secret lover.

"But Sokka not right now," the young feminine man said protesting.

"No. Now."

Sokka could see it now! All the things a woman was NOT suppose to have. The slight lump in Kaori's throat, the thin broad shoulders, the flat chest, and of course…how could he have missed it before…the huge lump in his lover's pants.

"But Sokka we can't go off now," Kaori said giggling.

Sokka frowned…what a manly giggle.

"No we have to go now!"

"What's the matter Sokka, can't say hi to an old friend," a voice said out of nowhere.

With huge opened eyes, the water nation warrior turned around to come face to face with…

"Suki?"

"I found her," Kaori chipped in from behind Sokka.

"Suki…I thought you…"

"No Sokka, not anymore. I heard news of your arrival here in this massive forest and decided to take a temporary vacation."

"…ughn! I-it's so good to see see youu!"

"Haha! You're still funny I see."

With no care about anyone else around, Sokka ran over to the earth nation warrior and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek.

Finally—for the first time since Katara was kidnapped—Sokka actually felt…whole.

Crying with joy and holding no tears back, the water nation warrior bear hugged Suki and cried in her shoulder.

"Sokka…" the earth nation female whispered blushing.

Meanwhile Kaori watched the whole scene play out helpless.

**FIN**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
